One and Only
by am4muzik
Summary: Kristine discovers that her boyfriend was cheating on her on their anniversary. She goes to her best friend to feel better. But what he tells her comes as a huge shock and relief. First *SMUT*...aka not that good.


I knocked on my best friend's door, desperate for company.

James opened the door with a smile. His face fell when he saw how I looked. He pulled me inside. "What happened?"

"Todd- it was Todd- I went to- to take care of him because he said he was sick and- and couldn't make it to our anniversary dinner. But he was w-with another girl!" I sobbed out.

"Oh honey." James opened his arms and I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his cologne. "What should we do to make you forget about that disgusting prick?"

"I don't know! I just d-don't understand. What's w-wrong with me, James? Why wasn't I good enough for Todd?" I choked on his name.

James held me close and kissed the top of my head. "Kristine, it wasn't _you_ not being good enough- you're too good for _him_. And it's totally and completely his loss. Stupid son of a bitch. I never trusted him."

I calmed down a bit and wiped my eyes. "I know you didn't. I should have listened to you! Ugh, I feel so stupid!"

James sank down onto his couch and pulled me onto his lap. "Look, I- I should have said this a long time ago. We've been best friends since middle school and it's taken me way too long to realize this but-" The doorbell rang, cutting him off. He gently set me down on the couch and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back, ok?"

I walked to his downstairs bathroom and cleaned up a bit. I had makeup running down and my face was flushed- typical signs of a break-up. I was wiping my face on a towel when I heard James growl, "Why the fuck are _you_ here?" I stuck my head into the hallway to see what was going on.

And then I heard Todd's voice. "Kristine wasn't at her house. I figured she'd be here."

James crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "She is. That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I messed up with her. Tell her I'm here so we can talk."

James laughed in Todd's face. "You think I'm going to let her talk to the likes of you? After you cheated on her, you son of a bitch! Kristine has a heart of gold and all you did was shatter it. For what? Some easily fuckable girl? Is that all you thought of Kristine as? A good time? You bastard. Get off my property."

James went to shut the door but Todd stuck his foot out. "I didn't _ask_ you, Maslow. I want to talk to my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore. And even if she still was, Kristine is her own person. Ever consider she doesn't want to talk to a douche like you?"

Todd snarled, "You've gotta lot of nerve, Maslow. You think Kristine loves you? Is that it? Yeah I've seen the way you eyed her when you were hanging out and she left with me. That's right- left with _me_, you little bitch. Tell her I'm here."

James looked taken aback. "How did you-?"

I moved to stand next to James. "That's where you're wrong, Todd. I _do_ love James. It just took me seeing you as the prick you are to realize it. Now get the fuck out."

"Not your house, slut."

James stood to his full six foot one height. "If you say one more word to Kristine, I will break your fucking face."

"Really?" Todd challenged.

"Try me."

"Kristine you're-" And he was on the ground.

"James!" I yelled.

James kicked his foot out from the doorway and shut the door. "I warned him," was all he said.

We heard Todd's car turning on and James opened the door again to shout, "Have fun fucking an STD filled bitch!"

I laughed despite my crazy night. "James?" He turned to me after closing the door.

"Yeah?"

"Was- was Todd right? Do you love me?"

"Kristine, I was trying to tell you before. It took me way too long to realize it but yes, I really do love you. I understand if you're not ready yet but-"

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. James grabbed my hips and backed me up into the wall. "I've waited so long for that," I told him breathlessly.

"Don't stop, baby," he whispered.

I grabbed his face and pulled him back down to me. I felt him lick my lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth, allowing our tongues to battle for dominance. I tugged at his short strands of hair, making him moan into my mouth. I began walking backwards, making my way to the stairs.

We fell onto the steps and James held himself up on his forearms. "Kristine, are you- are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," I breathed out. I felt like my lungs were constricted. I was just lost in a world of James.

He picked me up bridal style and all but ran up the stairs to his room. He laid me down on the bed and crawled back over me. I unbuttoned his shirt and let my hands trace the lines of his muscles.

Oh my god, how have I missed this perfect man for so long?

James broke the kiss to lift my shirt off and bit his bottom lip, smiling down at me. "You are so beautiful."

"Oh come here." I pulled him back down to me and resumed kissing him. He reached underneath me and unclasped my bra, then left a trail of feather light kissed down my stomach.

I fumbled with his belt and managed to take it off, then pulled his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion. "No teasing tonight, James," I told him. "I just need you. Right now."

James sucked on my neck and whispered, "Your wish is my command, gorgeous." He slid my shorts and panties down, kissing up my thigh as he did so. "You ready, baby girl?"

"Yes James. Just go already!"

He smirked and aligned himself at my entrance, then slowly pushed inside, filling me up. "Fuck. Fuck James. Feels so good," I moaned out.

"Been. Waiting. So. Fucking. Long," he grunted. He sped up his thrusts until we were both pushed over the edge and euphoria engulfed us. He pulled out and fell down onto the bed next to me. "Kristine. I love you so much," he panted.

I smiled and curled into his side. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out, James. I love you."

He smiled down at me. "Did you really never figure out that I dated _one_ girl in high school and that was it?"

I grinned sheepishly. "I just thought that maybe you were waiting for the right one."

James pulled the sheets over us and slid down next to me. "I was. And I found her, trust me. Only you, Kristine. My one and only."


End file.
